Schedules of Kirby Characters
by YukiHanasaki643
Summary: Basically, this is about what Kirby characters get up to on a normal day. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kirby

A Day in the Life of Kirby

**This is what happens to you if you're Kirby for a day. Some of it's OK, some of it's painful. Enjoy!**

7:00- Wake up. Eat. Go back to sleep.

8:00- Wake up. Play football. Get used as the ball.

9:00- Go and play with King Dedede. Get your face smashed in by his hammer.

10:00- Go up to Tokkori and eat him. Get the Wing ability. Spit Tokkori out and have a flying competition. Lose because of smashing into a tree.

11:00- Go up to Fumu and eat the book she's reading. Get scolded and then hugged.

12:00- Eat.

13:00- Eat more. Go to the shop and buy a chocolate bar. Lose the chocolate bar in a pond.

14:00- Go to MK and poke him just for the heck of it. Then steal his mask. Put it on and prance around like a fairy humming "Battleship Halberd". Then switch to an explosion noise. Eat the mask. Laugh in MK's face. Get smacked by Galaxia.

15:00- Pretend to go to sleep in Tokkori's bed. Snore loudly in his ear. Get pecked. Eat some junk.

16:00- Look in a mirror. Be very unhappy to see how fat you are. Be very happy to see a massive bowl of food behind you.

17:00- Go to Whispy and eat all his apples. Then pollute the area with the junk you ate earlier.

18:00- Squish an ant. Cry over it.

19:00- Mourn the loss of your beloved chocolate bar.

20:00- Eat a microphone and sing the loudest you can sing. Get no dinner.

21:00- Go back to MK and eat all his candy right in front of him. Get told you're stupid. Poke at his cape. Get smacked. Poke at his gloves. Get smacked. Poke at his mask. Get smacked. Poke at his armor. Get smacked. Poke Galaxia. Get shocked and faint.

22:00- Wake up in MK's bed. Get up and go to Sword Knight. Punch him. Get punched in the face. Go up to Blade Knight and kick her. Get kicked in the back. Walk up to MK and eat a microphone. Wake up everyone in Castle DDD. Get shouted at.

23:00- Go to sleep.


	2. King Dedede

A Day in the life of King Dedede

**This is what happens when you're King Dedede for a day. Most of it will make you unhappy. The rest will make you angry or annoyed. **

3:00- Wake up. Remember Escargon calling you a retard. Go back to sleep angrily.

6:00- Wake up. Go to Customer Service and demand for a demon beast. Get told about your bill for the nine thousandth time. Shout at him. Get cut off. Go over to Escargon and wake him up by using him as a punching bag. Have a rubbish breakfast.

7:00- Go to Kirby for your daily exercise. This includes trying to beat him up, getting your own ass kicked and paying lots of money.

14:00- Have a lunch made by Kawasaki. Vomit on Escargon's favourite tie.

15:00- Try and be nice to Kirby. Get annoyed so much by him that you whack him over the head with a pillow. Get told off by Fumu.

16:00- Go to Escargon and say that you're sorry for all the bad things you did to him. Say you're going to give him a present. Show him your hammer. Whack the hammer in his face. See Kirby walking along with Fumu and Bun, who are singing, "Dedede's an idiot, Dedede's a retard!" Threaten them with the death penalty.

17:00- Go over to MK and say that you want him to take over as King. When MK accepts, go over to his bed and fall on it. Get told that the first law is that everyone except you gets a pay rise. Start crying and walk out of the room.

18:00- Go back to MK and say you want to be King again. Get your job back. Get told that you have to give him an extra pay rise or he'll get out Galaxia.

19:00- Go to your bed. Start eating your pillow.

20:00- Finish eating your pillow.

21:00- Hear a bang and get blasted out of your bed. See a marshmallow shaped hole in the wall. Shout Kirby's name, waking up the entire castle. Get shouted at.

22:00- Feel hungry because you didn't get your dinner. Eat your bedding and duvet.

23:00- Go to sleep, after vomiting into a red thing that just happened to be your clothes.


	3. Escargon

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! And this is what happens when you are Escargon!**

6:00- Get shouted at by King Dedede. Start counting the number of times he shouts at you.

7:00- Kick a Waddle Dee.

8:00- Kick a Waddle Doo.

9:00- Kick Kirby, thinking he was a Waddle Dee. Get congratulated by King Dedede.

10:00- Play golf with King Dedede. Break your back carrying the golf sticks. Drop the golf sticks on the ground and break them. Get shouted at.

11:00- Get chocolates from your mom. Get shouted at.

12:00- Go see Fumu and ask her what is the meaning of life. Get ready for 1 hour of boredom.

13:00- Get shouted at for not being there when the king wanted you to be a target for his hammer.

14:00- Celebrate the fact that you haven't be shouted at.

15:00- Wonder why you haven't been shouted at.

16:00- Get bored because you haven't been shouted at.

17:00- Go and kick King Dedede's hammer.

18:00- Guess what's gonna happen when the King finds out...!

19:00- You guessed it! GET SHOUTED AT.

20:00- Get the King's bath ready. Run out of water. Get shouted at.

21:00- Shout at the King for a change.

22:00- Get shouted at.

23:00- Send a letter to your mom asking for more choccies.

00:00- Go to sleep.


	4. Fumu

**A Day in the life of Fumu**

6:00- Get up. Read a book.

7:00- Shout at Bun for interrupting you when you were reading '12 ways to be smarter than King Dedede'.

8:00- Keep reading books.

9:00- Run out of books to read.

10:00- Go to bookstore and buy more books.

11:00- Go for your daily run with Kirby.

12:00- Call for the Warp Star for the 9000th time.

13:00- Shout at Kirby for letting King Dedede destroy all your books.

14:00- Sneak up on Kirby and hug him.

15:00- Kick a tree.

16:00- Run away from the tree that you kicked, because it is Whispy.

17:00- Give Kirby a watermelon.

18:00- Have a debate with Escargon about if the latest edition of Pappy Potty was good or not.

19:00- Go to Meta Knight.

20:00- Hang out with Meta Knight.

21:00- Get interrupted by Bun singing "Fumu and Meta Knight sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

22:00- Send Bun to bed.

23:00- Have an awkward moment with Meta Knight.

00:00- Run away.

1:00- Get told off by your mom and dad for staying up so late.

2:00- Get sent to bed.

3:00- Get woken up by the end of the world.

4:00- Say "What the heck." and go back to sleep.


End file.
